


Storm

by Jackyboy11



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyboy11/pseuds/Jackyboy11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is home alone during a big storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my very first septiplier one shot! Let me know if you guys want more:)

The thunder shook the house, sending chills down Jack’s back as he huddled deeper into the corner. Mark was working late with the Cyandgo guys on a new sketch.How he wished his lover could wrap him up and sing him to sleep, but Mark wasn’t there. Lightening flashed illuminating the sky and then it went dark, Jack whimpered and started shaking. His two worst fears were coming into play and he was completely alone. He reached around for his phone and dialed Mark’s number. He waited for Mark to answer only to be left with his voicemail. “Hi, it’s me Mark, sorry I didn’t answer your call leave a message!” Jack threw the phone across the room and pulled his knees into his chest and putting his hands over his ears to block out the noise. He closed his eyes and started to rock back and forth slowly tears streaming down his face. He didn’t hear the door slam shut or the footsteps coming into the room, but he felt Mark’s arms around him. Mark pulled him into his lap and stroked his hair whispering sweet things into his ear. Jack clutched onto Mark’s jacket burying his head into the crook of his neck. He breathed in Mark’s cologne and took deep breaths, Mark’s presence calming him. An half hour later he was completely still soft snores filling the room. Mark picked Jack up bridal style and placed him down on the bed lifting up the covers. Slipping in next to Jack pulling the covers over both of them. Mark scooted closer to Jack wrapping his arms around his small frame. Jack shifted in his sleep cuddling closer to Mark. Mark smiled and place a kiss on his forehead “Good night beautiful, I love you.” Mark whispered stroking his hair. “Love ya too Mark.” Jack says sleepy fading into sweet sleep wrapped in his lovers arms.


End file.
